globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
China
Basics * Information about China from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged "China" * The del.icio.us "China" tag * Technorati tag "China" * Technorati posts that mention "China" Local blogs Chinese Language Blogs * Tibetan culture blog site (in Chinese, run by Tibetans in the PRC) * ~Milk & Kisses~ "I'm a 17-year-old from Shanghai and this site is mainly my literary journals. And photos. And paintings." * [http://www.tenfire.com/ 集味村] * 车东 Che, Dong * 毛向辉(Isaac Mao) * 智识~IdeoBook™ * 郑晓云(Zheng) * hanson.blog(); * (Blog on Blog for Chinese) * 钱涂无量(Qiantu's Weblog) * 风语者(upwind) * 素为法学(VeryLaw) * 文心(Kevin Wen) English Language Blogs * Truth About China * China Herald Weblog with daily updates of the news on the emerging civil society in China, from the quirky perspective of Shanghai-based journalist Fons Tuinstra * Peking Duck A peculiar hybrid of personal journal, dilettantish punditry, pseudo-philosophy and much more, from an Accidental Expat who has made his way from Hong Kong to Beijing and finally to Singapore. * Danwei Danwei is a frequently updated website about media, advertising and urban life in China. * Seven Castles Chinese Superstitions * Hiee-Ya Living and Teaching in China * Kung Pao Chicken An American's experiences in Guangzhou. Also includes photos, video clips. * Nanjingren "In this blog I want to provide readers with interesting commentary on daily life in China. Specifically, that of a beginning student and part-time teacher in Nanjing." * China Road American TEFL teacher experiences. * Angry Chinese Blogger News stories, events and rants from China by somebody who actually lived there * Suitcasing An English man trying to find work in China and writing fiction. * Hard Boiled Californian couple's experiences. * johannainchina British teacher's tefl experiences out in the sticks. * Wangjianshuo "Events (in Shanghai) that affect my life (and others')" * July Commentary on China-related current events. * Wanbro British twenty-something living, studying and playing in Beijing. * B3 - Bored Beyond Belief "Things happening in China ... or just in my life, view photos, get links to fun and weird websites, & lots more." * Cultured.fishspeaker.com "The weblog of Benjamin Seeberger. I am a traveler, a teacher, and a student of the world. Life is a journey. This weblog is the culmination of the past into the present, the ideas malleable, transforming over time and place. As a weblog, this nexus represents part of the mind, a miniscule statement of being. Ideas are temporal, existing in subjective substance, flickering to life and death like flashes of sunlight. Treat this journey as such." * Chinese Internet Chinese Internet and mobile market watch * Xiao Chong's Journal The life of a young punk studying Chinese. * Yellowfrog Daily review of People's Republic of China medias by a Masters Degree Law Student in Beijing. * Guise in China One Canadian's Life in Shanghai People's Republic of China * Goodbers American expat life. * methinks "My life and thoughts as a teacher in rural China." * this is a revolution Life in China, Learning Chinese * sinosplice /sinosplice Chinese blog Speaking of China Journal *Speaking of China Journal *Simon World - East meets Westerner Commentary and news about Hong Kong and China from an Aussie expat in Hong Kong. *Kevin Wen's Web Covered China's blogosphere, Technology and business blogging *The Three Ts English language blog writing about free speech and democracy in China, with reflections on the joys and tribulations of day-to-day life in the PRC, written by an English teacher from the UK Local news *Xinhua - English *Caijing English Newsletter *People's Daily Online *China Daily *China News Freedom of Speech Information *China tightens rules for online chat rooms *Students protest restrictions on most influential BBS *Chinese journalist awarded UNESCO press freedom prize *Violent against journalists on the rise as press adapts to market reforms *del.icio.us tag freespeechinchina * IFEX: Monitoring censorship in China